


We'll face the world together

by HashiHimee



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Babysitting, Established Relationship, Hashi and Mads being soft, Kid!Kakashi, Kid!Rin, M/M, Modern Era, Tobirama and Izuna show up at the end and it's just a cameo, and couple goals, kid!Obito, kid!iruka, sleepover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:08:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25577845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HashiHimee/pseuds/HashiHimee
Summary: Madara and Hashirama are once more tasked with babysitting. This time they found themselves with four toddlers to look after. But everything is going to be ok.
Relationships: Minor or Background Relationship(s), Senju Hashirama/Uchiha Madara, Senju Tobirama/Uchiha Izuna
Comments: 6
Kudos: 52





	We'll face the world together

**Author's Note:**

> So my brain gave me a picture of Hashi and Mads in kigurumi pillow fighting and laughing with adorable kids in kugurumi.  
> Then everything spiraled out of control from there. 
> 
> (BEWARE: THERE IS NOT A PILLOW FIGHT SCENE IN THIS FIC DESPITE ITS ORIGINS.)
> 
> I really hope you’ll like this work of mine and please leave a comment below!
> 
> Your love and support are always very much appreciated!
> 
> Until next time,
> 
> -Hh

Hashirama stood awkwardly in front of the school waiting for the final bell, surrounded by mothers, fathers and siblings. He shifted from foot to foot, fixed his scarf around his neck and checked the time once more. The weather was mild for being mid-October but Hashirama buried his nose in the scarf all the same to hide his discomfort. Finally the bell rang and slowly a horde of toddlers started pouring out heading for their family.

Iruka stood near the entrance holding onto his backpack and scanning the crowd so Hashirama smiled at him and waved his hand. Iruka beamed and come running at him. Hashirama bent down to welcome him in his arms and the four years old trilled happily while throwing his arms around his neck “Uncle Hashi!” Hashirama stood asking “Hello there, Ruka-chan! How was school?” Iruka started blabbering away happily while Hashirama walked towards his car and the toddler kept going all the while Hashirama sat him in the baby seat, pulled out of the parking lot and began the slow drive home.

Iruka was still chatting away, mostly to himself but Hashirama really didn’t mind and rather enjoyed the display, when Hashirama finally parked in his driveway. Iruka stopped then, only to jump down the car and run to the front door. The kid started jumping up and down trying to reach the doorbell and Hashirama laughed retrieving his small backpack. He approached the door and scooped the toddler in his arms so that Iruka could actually ring the bell.

Madara opened the door with an exasperated expression and Iruka yelped “Uncle Ara!” before throwing himself in his other uncle’s arms. Madara, even if startled, caught him and smiled “Hello little monkey.” before glaring at Hashirama, still on the front porch and holding Iruka’s backpack “What is he doing here.” Iruka snuggled in Madara’s arms and Hashirama smiled saying “Emergency sleepover.” Madara sighed “We’re already having the minions over for the weekend.” Hashirama beamed, bend to peck him on the lips and stated “The more the merrier!” Madara grunted.

-

Madara set to work on their and the kids’ mid-afternoon snacks, humming from time to time at Iruka still somehow in his arms and chatting happily, while Hashirama crossed the living room heading towards the backyard to greet the six years old minions. Little Rin-chan was destroying the rose bush near the fence, Obito-chan was trying to climb up the tree and failing miserably and Kakashi-chan was whispering to the dog. All in all, everything seemed fine to Hashirama. At least until Rin-chan started crying, Obito-chan fell from the tree and the dog barked loudly once making Kakashi-chan jump.

Hashirama reached for Kakashi first, since he was the closest, and the kid practically glued himself to his leg, then for Obito, who was already starting to get up and grumpily mumbling to himself, and his nephew latched onto his back after Hashirama had fixed his glasses. At last, Hashirama reached Rin-chan, who was wailing at the top of her lungs for she had scraped her palm with a thorn, and Hashirama cooed softly and kissed her hand better before picking her up and walking back inside. The dog trailed behind them wagging her tail happily.

Hashirama walked directly in the bathroom, deposited Rin on the counter near the sink, let Obito standing on top of the toilet and coaxed Kakashi into start washing his hands. Obito was chatting away, seemingly to himself, waving his arms in the air, and Hashirama asked while grabbing the first aid kit “Bibi-chan, where are your glasses?” then started tending to Rin scraped palm when Obito fixed his glasses over his nose. Kakashi patted his leg with his wet hands and Hashirama glanced down, arched an eyebrow and waited; Kakashi sulked for a moment before asking grumpily “Towel, please.” Hashirama smiled before pointing at one of the lower drawer and Kakashi rolled his eyes “None of that, Kashi-chan.” “Sorry.” Came the mumbled reply while Hashirama applied a pretty violet band on Rin’s palm. The girl smiled and thanked him and Hashirama helped her on her feet.

“Snacks!” Madara yelled from the kitchen and the three kids scampered out of the bathroom; Hashirama grabbed Obito from the back of his hoodie and steered him towards the sink reminding him “Wash your hands, Bibi-chan.”

-

With the four kids settled around the coffee table and munching away on their chopped fruit, cookies and juices, and chatting between themselves, Hashirama relaxed against Madara. Madara grunted and tossed a grape in his mouth before kissing his neck; Hashirama smiled relaxed and sipped his coffee looking as Iruka talked Kakashi’s ears off actually distracting him while stealing his cookies, Obito knocked his glasses askew, once more, while drinking his juice and Rin drooled over her cookie staring at the dog, who was munching on one of her toys, as not be left out. Both Hashirama and Madara snickered.

“Why are the minions here, by the way?” Hashirama asked quietly. “My cousin dropped them off. She had a conference during the weekend.” Hashirama nodded before stating “Well. It’s going well. It seems they like each other.” “Everyone loves that little monkey at first sight.” Hashirama grinned and turned to face him smirking “Just like his favorite uncle.” Madara pushed his face away with his hand and grinned “Keep dreaming, idiot.” before approaching the kids and stating “Ok hellions. Time to do some homework. Rin-chan clean your face and hands first. Bibi-chan put your glasses back on, now. Kashi-chan you can have another cookie, go and ask Hashirama. Ruka-chan go pick up your crayons, I know you don’t have homework to do.” Hashirama hold out a cookie for Kakashi and then watched elated as the kid snapped it in half and gave one to Iruka.

-

With the kids settled around the dinner table working on their homework and Madara helping them, Hashirama set to work on making dinner, Iruka perched on top of the counter and looking at everything in awe while drawing on his coloring book. After a while a small tug on his pants had him glancing down only to find Kakashi staring up at him. “What is it, sweetheart?” Kakashi pouted and Hashirama shook his head reminding him “Use your word, Kashi-chan.” “Up please? I finished my homework.” Hashirama picked him up and sat him beside Iruka so that both could see what he was doing. Iruka started chatting happily now that he had a friend to chat to, and Hashirama smiled at the chicken breast he was dicing.

When Madara deemed most of the homework done, he freed the other two and all four kids started a game of hide and seek in the backyard under the watchful eyes of Susanoo, sprawled on the back porch. Madara walked into the kitchen and steal a chopped carrot before Hashirama was able to knock his hand with the back of the spatula. Madara smirked at him munching loudly before saying “We don’t have enough beds for all of them.” “They’re small. They’ll fit in the spare bed.” Madara rolled his eyes and made to grab another carrot but Hashirama was faster and took the bowl away; Madara glared before replying “They’re not that small.” Hashirama nodded. “Yeah. We’ll find a way. I don’t know. We still have that inflatable bed, right?”

“How long till dinner?” Hashirama looked around before replying “One hour, one hour and a half at most, why?” “It’s bath time, then.” “No.” Hashirama pleaded horrified. “No, please Madara. No.” Madara pinched the bridge of his nose and stated mercilessly “They’re rolling on the ground, Hashirama. Kakashi’s hair is brown. They need a bath.” Hashirama sighed dejected while Madara strode outside to retrieve the kids.

-

For Hashirama’s mental sanity, bath time turned out to be a lot less messier that he had imagined, luckily. Hashirama fixed Obito’s glasses while helping him into his blue bird kigurumi then let him alone to put on his socks so that he could zip up Kakashi’s grey wolf one and fix the hood nicely over his small shoulders. The two boys pattered into the living room and Hashirama grabbed a brush to start combing through Iruka’s wild and still dump hair. At least he was already dressed in his white seal kigurumi and with the socks on so Hashirama’s only task was to dry his hair while Madara took care of Rin; he was helping her into a pink unicorn onesies all the while scrunching up his nose at the sight of all that pink. “Uncle Hashi! My hair!” Hashirama focused back on Iruka and rubbed his hair with the towel playfully; Iruka giggled elated. It wasn’t Hashirama’s fault that Madara looked sexy even in a black cat kigurumi and he couldn’t help but stare.

While Madara and the kids went to work on setting the table Hashirama finally took a quick shower then joined them in the dining room dressed in an deer kigurumi with matching socks. Through the years it had become a tradition that every time they were tasked with babysitting they would wear animals onesies; at first Madara had grumbled unhappily but then he too had come to enjoy the comfort of the outfit. Hashirama still teased him about that. They settled around the table and with a chorus of “Thanks for the food!” started digging into their dinner.

-

After dinner, while the kids argued about what movies they should watch, Hashirama and Madara loaded the washing machine in a relaxed silence. Hashirama was humming quietly to himself when Madara asked “You think it’s a way to tell us to have a kid of our own?” Hashirama stopped humming to make a questioning noise and Madara leaned against the counter before explaining “Always asking us to babysit.” Hashirama shook his head replying “I don’t think so? You want a kid?” Madara frowned before saying “I don’t think we’re ready to have one.” Hashirama leaned against the counter mirroring him.

“That’s not what I asked.” “I know. But. Well, I’ve never really thought about that. You?” Hashirama raised an eyebrow asking “Me what?” “Want a kid.” Hashirama breathed deeply before answering “I don’t know? I don’t think I’ll make a good dad? We’ve never talked about this.” Madara approached him then, rested his hands on his hips and whispered calmly “We don’t need to talk about this now.” Hashirama put his arms around his neck to bring him closer and Madara whispered against his lips “And you’ll be a wonderful dad, Hashi. And a sexy one at that, too.” before leaning in and kissing him deeply.

They were interrupted by a small gagging sound and Obito whining “Uncles! Gross!” Hashirama laughed and rested his forehead against Madara’s shoulder while Madara turned to level the kid with an unimpressed stare.

-

They finally settled in the living room to watch once more, to Madara’s utter despair and Hashirama’s delighted mirth, ‘Monsters&Co’. Iruka settled in Hashirama’s lap on one of the armchairs while Madara and the minions fitted themselves on the sofa. One third into the movie and all four kids were already nodding off, much to both adults’ relief. Hashirama and Madara enjoyed the movie till the very end interrupted occasionally by Obito’s soft snores and Iruka mumbling in his sleep.

Hashirama turned off the TV when the credits started rolling then got up with an armful of sleeping kid. He whispered to Madara, who was scooping up Rin-chan “I need help.” Madara whispered back “We’ll make two rounds.” Hashirama nodded and headed to the guest bedroom quietly.

With the four kids tucked away in the king size bed, Hashirama and Madara walked back to their room to finally get some sleep since they already knew that morning would come faster than usual. Hashirama mumbled “’Noo.” and Madara hummed questioningly. “We haven’t walked ‘Noo.” “Fuck. Just free her in the backyard for tonight. I’m too tired.” Hashirama walked back into the living room, coaxed the dog outside, waited until she was done and then retreated back to bed. He snuggled against Madara when the other threw an arm over his side to drag him closed and Madara breathed deeply against his hair. Hashirama yawned against Madara’s collarbone and mumbled “You work tomorrow?” “Afternoon shift.” Came the grumpy reply and Hashirama nodded before falling asleep.

-

Hashirama partially woke up when Madara shifted in bed and two small bodied wormed their way between them. He squinted open one eye when small frozen feet started rubbing on his thigh only to come face to face with a sleepy and grumpy Kakashi curling against his side. He tucked the kid closer while Madara rearranged the comforter over Iruka, already drooling on Madara’s t-shirt, and then fell back asleep.

-

Hashirama knew that morning would come faster than usual but not that much faster. He jolted awake when a small hand was pressed on his cheek and a pointy knee was dug painfully in his back. Hashirama opened his eyes and raised his head to be greeted by Iruka’s mussed and grumpy face pouting up at him and Rin worming her way under his other arm. Obito jumped on Madara’s back yelling “Uncles! Up up! It’s morning!” Madara groaned into his pillow, Kakashi whined pitifully and snuggled closer to Madara’s side, Iruka pouted harder and frowned, Rin giggled and Hashirama let his head fall back in the pillow. “Shut up little monster.” Madara grumbled catching Obito and laying him on his other side and Hashirama enjoyed that small moment of peace before Susanoo started barking from the kitchen.

He rolled on his back mindful of the toddlers scattered all around him and turned his head to stare at Madara, who was groggily sitting up and running a hand down his face, before mirroring him. Hashirama yawned loudly then said “Good morning minions.” Iruka and Kakashi were already falling back asleep so Hashirama got up scooping Iruka in his arms and started walking out before asking “Who wants breakfast?” Obito jumped down of Madara’s lap yelling “Me!” before sprinting for the kitchen closely followed by a giggling Rin. Hashirama followed them while Madara gathered a grumpy Kakashi in his arms before joining them in the kitchen.

Hashirama helped both Obito and Rin to climb on top of the high stools in the kitchen while Madara poured cereals in different bowls after having sat Kakashi on the counter. Iruka was mumbling something against his neck and Hashirama rubbed his back while starting the coffee maker. Kakashi scrunched up his nose and sneezed when the scent of coffee started filling the kitchen before blinking his eyes open and pouting. Madara just shook his head coaxing him on his stool before reaching for Iruka and freeing Hashirama.

Obito and Rin were engaged in a conversation while munching on their cereals, small scrums littering the counter and their pjs, and Kakashi was slowly starting to realize that he too have a breakfast to dig in; Hashirama opened the back door to let Susanoo out before walking back in the kitchen to be greeted by the sight of Madara gulping down his coffee while holding Iruka’s bowl of cereal out of Obito’s way only to let Rin ample room to steal the breakfast instead. He reached for the bowl and took it out of every toddlers’ reach before grinning down at Rin who pouted up at him before smiling. Iruka finally woke up so Hashirama gave him his breakfast before reaching for the cup of coffee Madara was handing him.

“What’s today’s program?” He asked while Madara searched the cupboards for their breakfast and Madara replied immediately “Park in the morning so they tire themselves out. After lunch you’re on your own. I have work.” Hashirama run a hand down his face and said “Ok. I’ll call our brothers.” “They’re out of town.” Madara reminded while tossing him a granola bar and Hashirama groaned “Ok. So I won’t call our brothers. Halloween is in ten days, right? What about painting some pumpkins? Or we could do that tomorrow since you’ll be home or maybe not?” Madara nodded stating sarcastically “Sounds like a plan.” and Hashirama rolled his eyes and smiled before kissing him. “Good morning, by the way.” “Good morning.”

Madara whipped his head to the side so fast Hashirama feared for his neck and ordered “Obito. Put the milk back in the fridge right now.” The kid froze mid-movement with the cartoon of milk halfway out of the fridge and then slowly put it back. Hashirama whispered in his ear “You’ll be a terrifying father. But that was sexy as hell.” before smirking. Madara glared at him and shoved him away and Hashirama went willingly but blew him some kisses all the same; Madara pretended to shoo them away. That started a game of ‘blew uncle Ara some kisses’ and all six of them ended up laughing happily in the kitchen.

-

Madara whistled loudly and Susanoo came trotting in the entrance while Hashirama finished fixing Rin’s scarf around her neck before straightening up and grabbing ‘Noo’s leash from the hook. “Who wants to be the first to hold onto Susanoo’s leash?” All four kids started jumping excitedly and yelling and Susanoo joined the chorus with happy barks. Hashirama grinned at the controlled chaos while Madara groaned putting on his gloves. “Ok hellions. One at the time. We can do this. Since Rin-chan’s the only girl, she’ll be the first to hold ‘Noo, ok?” Madara stated after a while and the three little boys groaned displeased while Rin grabbed the leash, right under Hashirama’s hand, grinning victoriously.

They started heading to the park, the kids chatting happily about all the things they would do and each holding onto one of the adults’ hand, and Hashirama and Madara talking among themselves and humming at the kids from time to time.

When they reached the park the kids immediately started playing in the playground yelling and laughing to their hearts’ content while the adults sat on a nearby bench, Susanoo stretching at their feet. Madara rested his arm around Hashirama’s shoulders and Hashirama leaned back enjoying the quiet moment. “Tonight’s pizza night.” Hashirama stated after a while and Madara questioned “Your point is?” “You’re making the dough.” Madara groaned and let his head fall against Hashirama’s shoulder; Hashirama grinned before saying “It’s just fair.” “What.” Hashirama turned his head to stare incredulously at him before explaining “You’re leaving me alone with the monsters all afternoon.” “It’s not my fault I have to work.” “Still.” Madara rolled his eyes before focusing back on the kids.

“You think we could do this?” Hashirama whispered after a while. “Do what?” Hashirama nodded towards the kids explaining “Having one of our own.” Madara squeezed his shoulder and remained quiet for a while before answering honestly “I don’t think this is something you’ll ever be prepared for. It’s said you’ll learn doing. I think we could do a pretty good job, though. But right now I don’t think we’re ready.” Hashirama turned to look at him only to find Madara already staring at him. “We’re not getting any younger.” Madara huffed a laugh “We’re not even old. You’ll be thirty-two next week.” Hashirama rolled his eyes “You’ll be thirty-two in two months.” “But I look way younger.” “Keep telling yourself that, Mads. But seriously.” Madara squeezed his shoulder again before stating “I’m serious, Hashi. I’m not ready, yet. And neither are you.” Hashirama stressed the fringe of his scarf asking “What if we’ll never be?” Madara hummed and stated simply “Then, we’ll be enough for each other the way we already are.” Hashirama rested his forehead against Madara’s and closed his eyes saying “I love you.” “I know.” Madara answered before kissing him softly.

-

Hashirama groaned when his phone went off; he hadn't planned to take a nap after lunch but had fallen asleep all the same surrounded by the kids. They were all still out, luckily. He got up and retrieve his phone then pattered into the kitchen answering.

“Hello?” _Hashi, honey!_ “Mom?” _Hey, were you sleeping?_ Hashirama started the coffee maker before replying “Yeah. We’re having the minions for the weekend and it was nap-time. Something happened?” _Why should something happened for me to call you?!_ She answered with a sigh before going on. _I wanted to ask you to drive us to the mall but if you have the kids over it’s out of question. We could come over though! I don’t know why no one asks us to look after them._

Hashirama nodded to the still empty cup before realizing his mother would not be able to see him so he answered instead “What happened to your car? And no, mom, don’t come over we’re doing fine.” _Ok ok! Nothing happened to the car we just wanted to spend time with you! But if you’re so willing to spend time with the kids why don’t you have one of your own then?_ Hashirama sighed. “Ok mom. We won’t talk about that. I have to go. Bye!”

Hashirama ended the call before his mother had the time to answer and run a hand down his face sighing; he poured some coffee into his mug and headed back to the living room. The minions were still snoring softly piled on the sofa and the soft mats on the floor so Hashirama sat in the armchair putting his feet on the coffee table and waited sipping his coffee.

-

Madara came back home just in time to help Hashirama control the chaos taking place in their kitchen. Hashirama had already rolled out the pizza dough Madara had made earlier and was trying to explain to the minions how to top a pizza with little to no result. Iruka had tomato sauce all the way up both of his forearms, Obito kept eating the green olives, Rin had managed to feed Susanoo half the cheese Hashirama had prepared and Kakashi was pouting at the sliced mushrooms because “They’re not even, they won’t fit.” At least they were still mostly clean and Hashirama wouldn’t have to endure another bath time.

“Help me.” Hashirama mouthed to Madara who was standing in the entrance overlooking everything like the judgmental asshole he was. Madara shook his head before joining them at the counter and convincing Kakashi to just try to fit the olives on the pizza instead stopping at the same time the olive-cide Obito was making, refilling the bowl of cheese and putting it away from Rin’s grabby hands and cleaning Iruka’s arms with a tissue. Hashirama would have asked him to marry him in that instant if he wasn’t busy spreading tomato sauce on the dough and turning on the hoven and sidestepping Susanoo, all the same time.

With the pizzas finally cooking in the hoven, Hashirama and Madara steered the minions in the bedroom to change into their kigurumis before dinner so that when they would fall asleep they wouldn’t have to worry. They changed, too, and then headed back into the living room just in time for Madara to catch a flying Obito before he crashed against the coffee table. The little monster explained simply “I’m a bird! Birds fly!” and Hashirama made a tactical retreat to the kitchen leaving Madara to sort out that particular mess. He needed a moment alone after the afternoon he had had.

And it was for the better that he walked into the kitchen because Rin-chan was standing precariously on top of one of the stools to reach for the glasses on the upper shelf. Hashirama gathered her in his arms and put her back safely on the floor before grabbing the purple plastic glass from the drying tray and giving it to her. She run back into the living room happily and Hashirama run a hand down his face before checking the hoven.

“Dinner in five minutes!” Hashirama called over his shoulder and the loud cheers were all he needed to know that the kids were somehow settling down in front of the TV waiting. Madara came into the kitchen to help him slice the pizzas and carry them back and finally the six of them sat around the coffee table to enjoy their meal.

Kakashi was trying to be subtle in his attempts to feed Susanoo parts of his of pizza and failing miserably, Obito had a smear of tomato sauce on his cheek and his glasses askew, again, Rin had eaten all the topping and was trying to convince Madara to have her naked dough and Iruka was squirming in his seat on Hashirama’s lap babbling away at the TV while trying to munch on his slice. Hashirama just enjoyed it all eating most of Madara’s pizza.

-

When dinner was over and they had all helped with the cleanup, Obito jumped up and declared “Monopoly!” The other toddlers all cheered at the suggestion and Madara went to retrieve the game while Hashirama settled on the floor surrounded by the minions. They played a few rounds until the kids started dropping asleep one after the other and then Madara and Hashirama simply stayed there with the kids on the soft mats of the living room for a while. Obito was tucked against Madara’s side, using his thigh like a pillow and holding Rin’s hand; she was sucking her thumb and drooling slightly on her pink unicorn kigurumi. Kakashi was sprawled on his back using Susanoo as a pillow with Iruka curled in a small ball by his side.

They were the cutest thing Hashirama had ever seen and not even the death promising glares Madara was shooting his way could have stopped him from taking several pictures. He settled then in front of Madara and run a hand through Kakashi’s wild hair and the kid made a small contented sound, before asking quietly “How was work?” Madara hummed noncommittally and Hashirama just shook his head. “What about we go to the park again tomorrow?” “Ok.” Hashirama laid down and Susanoo put her head on his belly seeking pets. Madara stretched out his hand and they stayed there for a while simply holding hands surrounded by softly snoring toddlers.

-

Hashirama waved one last time watching Kohari’s car disappear down the street before retreating back into the house. They were finally toddlers free and Madara was collapsed on the sofa with his forearm over his eyes so Hashirama laid down half on top of him. “We need to clean up.” Madara just grunted in response. Hashirama propped himself up in his elbow and stared down at him silently. “Quit staring at me, idiot.” Hashirama huffed a laugh and kissed his nose playfully. Madara grabbed the back of his neck and hold him in place before kissing him deeply; Hashirama made a small surprised noise before starting to kiss him back.

When Madara thrusted up and pressed his erection against his belly Hashirama moaned. Madara started kissing along his jaw and neck while playing with his ass and pressing him more firmly against his body. “Shit, Mads.” Hashirama rutted against him and Madara groaned before whispering “I’ve been thinking about this since yesterday when you were making dinner. How dare you be so sexy with the minions around? Moving your perfect ass around the kitchen and making dinner with the kids.” He thrusted up harder and Hashirama moaned. “Being all sexy sprawled in the living room and caring for them. You’re so sexy. A very hot dad. Fuck, Hashi.” Madara got up and Hashirama straddled his lap eagerly before kissing him again.

They were starting to get on with the program when the front door busted open and in walked their brothers. Madara groaned quietly and Hashirama whined pitifully while Izuna declared loudly “Our fridge is empty and the train had a two hours delay and I’m hungry and oh my God leftover pizza!” Tobirama walked directly into the living room and groaned loudly shedding his jacket “What the fuck! This is a living room! Show some restrain!” Hashirama glared at him “Excuse me! This is our home!” His brother flopped own on the armchair asking “So what?” Madara growled “You asshole!” Izuna walked inside munching on some pizza, calmly sat in Tobirama’s lap and asked around a mouthful “What are you talking about?”

Hashirama collapsed by Madara’s side and stated “About how you two so rudely interrupted our streaming hot sex.” Izuna swallowed and grinned “Not my problem.” before biting into in pizza once more. Tobirama murmured “You’re disgusting.” while Madara grabbed his phone to order in. Tobirama stole a piece of pizza from Izuna’s hands while asking “So how was your weekend?” Hashirama beamed replying “We had the minions over.” Izuna gasped an affronted “I missed Rin-chan?!” while Hashirama went on recounting their crazy weekend.

They spent the evening together relaxing and catching up about everything and in the end Tobirama and Izuna ended up sleeping over in their guest bedroom. Hashirama snuggled closer to Madara in their bed and yawned stating “We don’t need a kid of our own. We already have too many.” Madara grunted and pressed his face against Hashirama’s neck before mumbling “For once you’re right. Now go to sleep. I hate Mondays.” Hashirama snickered quietly and whispered “Ok. Goodnight Mads.” Madara just nodded and kissed his neck and Hashirama fell asleep smiling.

**Author's Note:**

> Please be kind and point out any mistake, I’m my own beta so sometimes something just slips.
> 
> #NoBetaWeDieLikeShinobi
> 
> -Hh


End file.
